Dance With Me
by fallwithakiss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to prom!
1. Ask Me to Prom?

**AN: My friend and I were talking about what Klaine's prom would be like so I decided to write a fanfic about it. :) **

Kurt Hummel sat in his room doing homework, when his phone vibrated with an incoming text message. Kurt picked up his phone and tapped the screen to read the text. _Hey, Baby. Meet me at the park in 10? XO -B_

The small boy smiled and typed out a quick reply. _Sounds good. I can't wait! :) XO -K _

Kurt felt his face heating up at the thought of spending time with his boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _Even though Kurt and Blaine had only been going out for about seven weeks, Kurt still couldn't believe that he had managed to snatch a boy quite as wonderful as Blaine. In Kurt's eyes, Blaine was perfect. He made plans to spend Kurt whenever it was possible because he didn't want Kurt's transfer to affect their relationship. They saw each other almost every day after school and they went on dates every weekend.

Kurt loved how Blaine always held his hand. It was like Blaine always needed to be reassured that Kurt was actually his own. He loved the way that Blaine looked at him with such adoration, like Kurt was the most perfect person in the universe. Kurt loved how Blaine was always looking out for him. He defiantly didn't think that he needed looking after, but knowing that someone was always there for him made Kurt feel happier than he had ever been.

The thing that Kurt loved most about Blaine was how Blaine genuinely_ loved_ Kurt. He always made sure that Kurt knew it. Blaine would do little things for Kurt for no reason other than to show his love. He would randomly show up at Kurt's doorstep with flowers or surprise Kurt during his lunch period with a sweet love song. Blaine would leave love notes in Kurt's room for him to find later, after Blaine was gone. He texted Kurt constantly, reminding him that he was always on his mind. All in all, Kurt didn't think Blaine could get anymore perfect.

Kurt sighed and closed his text book. He really wanted to go to McKinley's prom with Blaine, but he didn't know how to ask him. Blaine was always doing romantic things for Kurt, and he didn't know hoe to compare. Prom was a big deal. Kurt knew he would have to think of the perfect way to ask Blaine. He glanced at the clock and grabbed his keys when he saw that it was time for him to go meet Blaine.

Blaine stood at the top of the slide and looked down at the Warblers at the bottom. "Alright everyone, we have to make this performance _perfect_! It means so much to Kurt!"  
>The uniform clad boys nodded and headed into their positions just as Kurt's car pulled into the parking lot. They all grinned as a shocked Kurt walked closer to the group huddled around the bottom of the slide.<p>

Kurt reached the bottom of the slide and looked up at Blaine with adoring eyes. Blaine looked back at Kurt, the extent of his love apparent on his face.

"Kurt, there's something I need to ask you" Blaine motioned to the Warbler's and their voices rang out throughout the park.

Kurt gazed in wonder as Blaine began singing the lead vocals, as always.

_Every night I walked the streets  
>Never dreaming what could happen<br>Sad and so lonely  
>I saw in the mirror my reflection<br>Staring back at me  
>I thought, will I ever find what I need? <em>

Blaine slid down the slide to join the rest of the Warblers for the chorus. He looked Kurt in the eye as he sang and made a heart with his hands.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
>And baby we'll dance through the night<br>Cause no one's got what we've got going  
>Happiness never held on to me<br>Until you had me see  
>That together we're just better off <em>

Blaine ran over to where Kurt was gazing in awe and grabbed his hands. He twirled the brunet around, laughing and singing at the same time.

_Oh my heart's been tried  
>Time and again<br>Always thought that it was me but  
>I see now just how wrong I was<br>No, I haven't known you for a lifetime  
>But somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me<br>Baby please  
>Don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight <em>

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's and slow danced with him, still singing.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
>And baby we'll dance through the night<br>Cause no one's got what we've got going  
>Happiness never held on to me<br>Until you had me see  
>That together we're just better off<em>

_Don't be cruel to me  
>Oh, I've wanted more<br>And I've been wrong before_

_So much learning to lose  
>But you're not a day too soon<br>So say you feel the same and  
>We'll never be lonely anymore <em>

Kurt was smiling with happy tears in his eyes as his boyfriend held him and sang.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
>And baby we'll dance through the night<br>Cause no one's got what we've got going  
>Happiness never held on to me<br>Until you had me see  
>That together we're just better off<em>

As soon as the song ended Wes disappeared for a moment only to reappear with a single pink rose. He handed the rose to Blaine with a pat on the back and he and the other Warblers walked away to give the couple some privacy.

Blaine got down on one knee and smiled charmingly at Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, will you go to prom with me?" Blaine asked while elegantly handing Kurt the rose. "I know that you probably want to go to McKinley's prom and it isn't my school... but I really wanted to ask you and-"

Kurt cut off the rambling boy with a sweet kiss on the mouth. "I'd love to go to prom with you, Blaine Anderson!"  
>Blaine beamed up at his boyfriend and stood up so they could kiss properly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled Kurt close, grabbing his waist and pulling it closer to himself. Both boys were smiling against each other's lips, loving this perfect moment.<p>

Kurt broke away from the kiss and leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear. "I love you more than anything, Blaine."  
>Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his own and looked sweetly at Kurt. "I love you too, Kurt. More than words can describe."<br>The couple smiled adoringly at each other and walked away hand-in-hand, cherishing the way their fingers fit perfectly together.

**AN: The next chapter is the actual prom! :)**


	2. Prom: A Dream Come True

Kurt stood at the top of the stairs in a daze. Soft fabric brushed breezily against his thighs. He daintily approached the first step and took a deep breath. _Well, here it goes. _Kurt thought to himself._ I can't wait to see the look on Blaine's face when he sees this. _Kurt smirked and descended down the steps.

As soon as Kurt was in Blaine's sights, there was a sharp intake of breath. Finn turned to look at Blaine who was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing his dapper tux. His jaw was slack and his eyes were glued to Kurt. Finn chuckled at Blaine's reaction and put a hand on his shoulder."He looks stunning, doesn't he?"

Blaine nodded, never taking his gaze away from Kurt's delicate form.

By the time Kurt reached the bottom stair, he was ginning and his face was flushed a deep shade of red. Blaine reached a hand out to him and Kurt clasped their hands together. The boys took a minute to take in each other's presence and enjoy the moment. Blaine leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled and sighed happily as Blaine said, "You look stunning, Kurt. I love you."

He tucked an arm around Kurt's waist and followed Finn, who was heading into the family room. Burt and Carole were sitting on the couch smiling at the young men. Carole left the room for a moment and returned with a boutonniere. She handed it to Kurt with a smile and he gently took the pink carnation out of the clear box. Blaine held a boutonniere identical to the one that Kurt was holding. Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled him close and pinned the boutonniere onto Kurt's tuxedo jacket. Kurt took his turn and pinned the pink carnation onto Blaine. Giddy with happiness, he leaned in to Blaine. "Pink looks good on you." Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice. He turned Kurt around so that the blue-eyed boy was looking at him. "Not as good as pink looks on you!" Blaine teased. The curly-haired boy pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him on his smiling lips.

Finn cleared his throat and the boys reluctantly pulled away from each other, smiles still lighting up their faces. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we have dinner reservations with the rest of the guys in twenty minutes. We have to go!"

Burt and Carole took a few pictures of the boys then waved them off, telling them to have a great time. Finn walked out of the house first and Kurt and Blaine followed after, hand-in-hand, as always.

The first thing that Kurt saw when he walked into the McKinley High School gym was twinkly lights. Lots and lots of twinkly lights. Blaine looked over at his date and saw him staring into the gym with a look of awe on his face. "You excited, baby? You sure look like it!"

Kurt colored slightly and looked Blaine in the eye. "I'm so excited! I've been dreaming about prom since I was four!" Blaine giggled at Kurt and kissed him lightly on the nose. "You're cute"

Kurt kissed Blaine, this time on the mouth. Blaine sighed into Kurt's mouth and pulled him closer. Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's head and his fingers twisted in his curly hair. Blaine lifted up a hand to cup Kurt's porcelain face. Kurt melted into Blaine and he moaned at the pleasure of being here with Blaine.

Santana walked up to the couple lost in each other's embrace. She tapped Kurt on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Kurt? I know you're really happy to be here with your boyfriend, Mr. Attractive, but can you save the face sucking for _after _Prom? We all know what's going down after the dance..."

Kurt blushed furiously and he smacked Santana on the arm. "Santana! What Blaine and I do is none of your business!"  
>Blaine ducked his head to the ground as Kurt said this. He did not want Kurt implying things like that! It's personal!<p>

A very pink Kurt tugged on Blaine's arm and led him over to where pictures were being taken. "Come on, Blaine. Let's go get our picture taken!" He smiled at the blush blatantly apparent on Blaine's face. "Don't let Santana bother you, you know she's always harassing everyone."

The boys arrived at the pictures and walked hand in hand to the front of the line. They stepped up onto the platform surrounded by lights and streamers. Blaine and Kurt put their arms around each other and smiled for the picture. The photographer announced that he was going to take a couple more pictures. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek just before the picture snapped. He grinned at the shocked look on Kurt's face.

Kurt practically skipped away with Blaine. "And you said you could never be romantic..."

Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, and Puck all stood on the outskirts of the dance floor scanning the gym for Kurt and Blaine.

"Dude, where are they? They've been gone for like half an hour!" Puck exclaimed. He grabbed Lauren's hand. "Whatever, Imma go dance with my lady. Have fun waiting for Mr. and Mr. Lovebird." Puck twirled Lauren onto the dance floor and started dancing to the up-temp beat.

"Yeah, seriously. Finn and I have better things to do." Quinn pulled Finn away with a stern glare at Rachel. Finn just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her tonight.

"I bet they just went to go get some punch or something", Mercedes said.

Santana looked incredulously at Mercedes. "You're an idiot. They're obviously getting it on somewhere!"

Muffled giggles came from one of the stalls in the boys' bathroom. "Blaine, this is so tacky. I can't believe you actually made me do this!"  
>Blaine smiled and planted his lips on top of Kurt's. "Well believe it, baby. We really are making out in a bathroom stall during prom." He leaned in again to share another kiss with his boy. Kurt ran his tongue over Blaine's lips, loving the way he tasted like mint and coffee. Blaine moaned and pressed his lips harder against Kurt's. He moved his tongue into Kurt's sweet mouth and reached his hands into Kurt's soft hair.<p>

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips and pulled him closer. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's hair to his face, relishing in the soft skin he found there. "Oh, Kurt. I love you so much."

The small boy beamed as his Blaine played with his hands. "I love you too, Blaine! But we should probably head back out there before our friends come looking for us."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed his cheek. "Alright, baby. Let's go"

Kurt and Blaine seemed to magically reappear on the dance floor, though it was obvious where they had been. Kurt's hair was disheveled and his kilt was off center. His tuxedo jacket was rumpled. Blaine was in similar shape. His curly hair was breaking free from the gel, an obvious sign that someone had been messing with it. His Tux was also rumpled and his shirt was buttoned improperly. Both of their faces were flushed and they were grinning widely at each other. The up-beat song that they were dancing to ended and the opening notes to a sweet slow song floated through the air.

Blaine held out his had to Kurt and Kurt took it dutifully. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist while his boyfriend wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck. The couple danced and swayed to the beat, loving every moment they got to spend in each other's arms.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, which was a bit of a problem since he had a few inches on Blaine. Blaine sighed. He loved the way Kurt's head fit perfectly on his shoulder, just like their fingers fit perfectly together. They were like puzzle pieces in all aspects of their relationship. They always fit perfectly together.

The slow song ended and Principal Figgins stood on the stage trying to obtain everyone's attention. "Hello, students. It is time to announce this year's McKinley High prom king and queen. When I call your name please come up to the stage to accept your crown. The prom king is..."

Kurt held his breath. Being prom king was one of Kurt's secret dreams. He knew people would think it was cliché so he never told anyone. That didn't mean he didn't want the crown.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt's jaw dropped as he heard his name being called. It all felt like a dream to Kurt as he waltzed up to the stage to receive his crown. Blaine was absolutely thrilled for his boyfriend. He clapped and cheered louder than anyone. _See that perfect boy up on stage wearing the prom king crown? That's my boyfriend._ Saying Blaine was proud was an understatement, he was absolutely ecstatic for his love.

"And now... McKinley High's prom queen is... Rachel Berry!" Rachel looked shocked as she flounced to receive her tiara. Quinn looked like she was about to murder someone.

"The prom king and queen will now have their dance!"

Rachel and Kurt smiled at each other as they danced through their song. Blaine watched his boyfriend in awe. He was practically glowing with happiness.

After the song ended, Blaine headed up to the stage. "Hi everybody! I'm Blaine Anderson! You probably don't know me because I go to Dalton, but I'm here with my boyfriend Kurt. I just wanted to sing him a little song while I'm here. I love you, Kurt" Blaine finished his speech with a wink in Kurt's direction. Brittany and Tina were singing back up behind Blaine as he started singing the lead.

_You are the boy that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little boy<em>

_You are the boy that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little boy<em>

Blaine pointed to Kurt and blew him a kiss from where he was singing on stage and Kurt blew Blaine a kiss back.

_One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>He's kissing on you<br>Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<br>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<em>

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend. He was always so protective of Kurt! He watched as Blaine danced around the stage, falling completely into his music, as always.

_You are the boy that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little boy<em>

_You are the boy that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since, ever since<em>

_One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>He's kissing on you<br>Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<br>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<em>

_One!  
>You're biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>I'm kissing on you<br>Three!  
>Is he better than me?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<em>

_Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
>Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance<br>Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
>Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance<br>Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! _

"Thank you McKinley!" Blaine pranced off the stage and into Kurt's waiting arms. The couple embraced for a moment before sharing a slow kiss.

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's "That was an interesting song choice... but I really liked it. It was cute. I love you, Blaine"

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer. He whispered, "I love you too, Kurt", before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

By the end of the night everyone was giddy and tired. They had all danced with their dates and had a great time with friends.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the parking lot followed by Finn. The three boys hopped into the car they had driven to prom in and headed back to the Hummel/Hudson residence.

The boys entered the house quietly and headed to their respective rooms. It was a miracle, but Kurt had managed to convince Burt to let Blaine stay overnight. Kurt used the excuse that Dalton was far away and since it was late at night, it would just be safer for Blaine to have a sleep over with Kurt.

Kurt led Blaine by the hand to his room. Prom had already been the perfect night and it was about to get even better for Kurt and Blaine. They got to spend the night together after all.

**AN: The song choice is odd, I know. But that's what was in the promo! So yeah. I didn't really take the time to focus on anything other than Klaine during prom, sorry. I find it hard to write in other couples besides Klaine. Plus, I was in a very Klainey mood today. I also didn't go in to the whole Quinn/Rachel fiasco because I honestly don't know what that was all about! I apologize if Kurt and Blaine seem to doo the same actions over and over again. That's just how I picture their relationship. Oh and one last thing. To anyone who reads my other fic, I'm not abandoning it; I'm simply taking a break to write some fluff instead of angst. **


End file.
